


Aziraphale's Smile

by Mysticdreamer32



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticdreamer32/pseuds/Mysticdreamer32
Summary: None really just fuff.
Relationships: Crowley/Aziraphale
Kudos: 14





	Aziraphale's Smile

Author: Mysticdreamer32  
Pairing:Crowley/Aziraphale  
Rating: pg  
beta done by : xxkyoismydrugxx thank you so much!  
Warnings: none really other than established relationship and slash, and fluff.  
https://mysticdreamer32.livejournal.com/tag/made_a_pic

  


'Aziraphale was beautiful,' he thought, as he watched his angelic counterpart meticulously reorganizing his precious rare books. The demon sat there assessing the angel's bookish and slightly pudgy appearance, and thought him beautiful. But then, Crowley had always thought Aziraphale beautiful..no matter how he chose to present his outward self.

  


He was surprised with how their relationship had changed since he had first met the angel long ago.There was a time when the angel's goodness and wholesome aura was a pain to be around. But over the centuries he found himself seeking out the angel's company. He tried to chalk it up to doing his job by keeping an eye on the enemy; but after a few centuries saw it for the poor excuse it was. After a while he had to admit he liked the angel, and it took a good deal longer to admit he loved Aziraphale(and much longer still to tell said angel). Yes, Many things have changed since their first meeting, but one thing still remained the same; Aziraphale's smile still took his breath away. It lit up the little bookshop and warmed him from inside. The angel could get away with anything with that smile and Crowley was fairly sure the angel knew it too.

  


As if on cue, Aziraphale looked over and flashed him that same smile. And Crowley melted , he forgot his musings.

"Well, my dear, it looks as though I'm almost done here..are you sure you don't want to go feed the ducks before we dine?" he asked Crowley sweetly. He bloody well knew Crowley didn't want to sit in the park today. As foul as the weather was, it was too cold and damp for the demon's comfort and he opened his mouth to say so. But the hope in the angel's blue eyes stopped him short. "Sure..why not" he said with little enthusiasm. But the angel didn't notice or pretended not to notice. Crowley's eyes narrowed as Aziraphale was going for the coats. He had a sneaking suspicion 'had this all been planned?'

Crowley sighed and, like a good lover, surrendered to his fate. "Just remember to take enough this time, because I'm not going to miracle more bread crumbs for those foul smelling things. Do you know how it makes me look when the Boss catches me doing it?".He complained, but the angel just smiled that smile and gave him his coat. "Don't worry, my dear, I have enough, but if I run out I'll miracle more if need be," the angel assured him as he pulled Crowley out the door. "He is so lucky I love him or I'd poison the little monsters," the demon thought grumpily.

  


The End..well for now anyway :)


End file.
